Dirty Little Secret Part 3
by LeCreekFreak
Summary: This is part 3. there will be more of it, but i'm working on it!  warning: Yaoi  male x male


**Dirty Little Secret -Part 3-**

Back again with sum aspirins ^^

Next chappieeee. 83

It was evening already. The four guys had a lot of fun that day, now the sun lowered his light after a hot day.

"We should head back, it's almost diner." Lucas sighed with his eyes closed. He was lying on Ness' lap under a tree.

Ness nodded.

"Yup." Ness said. He shoved Lucas' head from his lap. He stood up and stretched, he helped Lucas stand up.

"Let's go." Ike said, with a shorter angel on his arm. Lucas did the same, just for fun. Now it looked like Ike and Ness were the boy in the couple, and the other the more feminine boy.

Quietly they walked through the lunchroom doors. Nobody noticed them; everybody was busy with eating his or her meal.

The lunchroom looked really like a school canteen. They took a plate and scooped some soup and a sandwich.

The four boys took a place in the back of the room. Nobody really knew they were in the room as well.

"Nobody saw us!" Pit almost whispered. "Are they ignoring us for being… gay…?"

Lucas bit his tongue. "Ouch!" He said out loud, looking at his tongue, a little bit of blood dripped from is tongue.

Ness looked concerned.

"You okay, Lucas?" He asked, laying his hand Lucas' shoulder.

"Nohw." He said with his tongue outside his mouth. He looked cross-eyed. This made Ike grin. Everybody at the table laughed about Lucas, except Lucas self, he blushed about it. Typical Lucas.

Unfortunately everybody was quite, and looked at the table were they sat. Suddenly they noticed that the two boy couple were sitting there. They stared at them, like right through their soul…

The boys looked in the crowd, scared and shocked.

"Is this for real." Someone suddenly said. It was Wolf.

"What do you mean?" Ness said defensive.

"Is that the gay corner, or something?" Wolf laughed, the crowd laughed with him. The boys, sitting there. Lonely and outcast. Lucas stood up, his hands wrapped in a fist, Ness looked surprised at Lucas, he had fire burning in his eyes, he was furious! He little blonde boy walked to Wolf. Wolf didn't know what he was going to do.

"Oh, are you mad now? Are you going to hit me with your little handbag?" He laughed. Looking at Link, he didn't laugh anymore, instead, he looked terrified. Wolf looked at Lucas, but before he could notice, he was blast out of the room, through the window. Lucas used PK Fire.

"Anyone else who despise us? Anyone else who wants call us stupid gays? ANYONE ELSE WHO WANTS TO GET BLAST OUT OF THE ROOM?" Lucas yelled into the crowd, with fire burning in his fists, ready for shooting someone else.

Everybody looked scared and shocked at him. This was the last thing they expect from cuddly, cute Lucas.

"Shoot me." Someone said. It was Luigi. Lucas looked at Luigi. "I deserve it. That I laughed about Wolf. He is TERRIBLY wrong. There is nothing with being gay. It's the same as being straight. So shoot me."

Lucas extinguished the fire of his fists. "Finally you understand. Shame you all. Except you of course, Luigi."

Lucas walked out of the canteen. Everybody was still shocked about the action. Ness ran after Lucas out of the room.

Ness ran through every hall but couldn't find Lucas. He stopped running. He gasped. "Lucas…*puff* Where are… *puff* you!" He cried. He heard a soft sobbing behind a door. "Lucas?" He opened the door. There was Lucas, in the cupboard. With his face in his hands, crying. Ness sighed of relief. He walked to the crying boy, he pulled Lucas' chin up, looking in his tear-stained eyes.

"I'm so proud of you." Ness whispered.

"You… *sniff*… are?" Lucas asked, he thought Ness would be mad at him, for shooting someone out of the room, just for making a joke.

"What Wolf said, was painful, huh? You've taught him lesson. He will not joke anymore about us…" Ness said. He went on his knees. Close to the blonde boy, Ness kissed Lucas, Lucas immediately he kissed back, he needed that.

Ness wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay…" Ness whispered with his familiar and foreign voice. Those words and that voice calmed him down.

"Here you are, little crybaby." A furious voice said. It was Wolf, his outfit was totally destroyed and his lip was bleeding.

Lucas squeaked, he wasn't in the mood to fight. Wolf walked to the scared boy, he pushed Ness aside. He grabbed the collar of his shirt; Wolf hit him hard on Lucas' jaw.

"That's for blasting me out of the room!" He screamed in Lucas' face. Lucas closed his eyes; he expected another hit on his jaw. Ness tried to shoot PK ability but Wolf interrupted him.

"Don't you even dare! I'll hurt him really bad!" Wolf yelled at Ness. Ness immediately stopped. Lucas looked with fear in his eyes and tears on his jaws, mixed with blood from Wolf's hit.

"Sorry, but I can't let him do that to you!" Ness almost cried. He tried to hide it.

"There you guys are!" It was Ike, Pit behind him and a second later everyone was standing there. Looking at Wolf, he was about to hit Lucas again, but he stopped. He looked at all the mad faces. Staring at him. He looked at the crowd and at the boy. The boy he held in his fists. The boy with the tears of pain and the big, red injury on his jaw. Blood mixed his tears, slipping to his shirt, which was red too.

"Stop it, Wolf." Link said. "Everyone laughed with you, because we're all afraid to get blast by YOU out of the room."

"But HE did! This little CRYBABY! What would you do if he did that to you?" Wolf let go of the boy, he felt on the ground, Ness caught him sort of. Ness wrapped his arms around Lucas. A tear slipped out his eye.

"OH COME ON!" Wolf yelled at seeing that everybody was agitated at seeing that. "My son was gay too, okay! I was so mad at hearing that, that I killed him! I realized that that was wrong, so wrong that I almost killed myself! But I didn't. I blamed the gays! I was hallucinating after the fall Lucas made me! I just saw Lucas as my son! I wanted to hit him so hard that he think he was straight!" Wolf yelled even harder than his lungs let him. He ran through the crowd away. Everybody was even more shocked then they were at Lucas' action.

"Did he have a son?" Link asked.

"Well now you know…" Wario said.

The next day everybody was quite. Nobody said happily 'Hello!' to each other. Everybody was still thinking about yesterday.

"Hey Ness." Link said. "Have you seen Wolf? I'm looking for him the whole morning, but I can't find him."

"Same prob here. Lucas isn't in our room, I don't even know IF he was sleeping in our room, last night." Ness replied sad.

"Hm..." Link sighed. "Wanna sit with us with breakfast?"

Ness was surprised hearing that. "Just for what Lucas said, huh." He growled.

Link didn't reply the question, he said goodbye and walked to Zelda and Jeff.

"Just what I expected…" He mumbled to his self.

"Hey." Someone behind him said. It was Lucas! Untaught Ness gave an intimate hug to Lucas.

"I've been looking for you all morning! Where were you?" Ness asked concerned but with relief.

"Doesn't matter…" He mumbled.

Ness was a bit suspicious for hearing that. "Tell me." He said.

"Okay… I was all night and morning with Wolf in the forest near the building. He was telling the whole story. You would think he is a killer. But he is certainly not. I can't tell you, I promised him to keep my mouth shut. But I can tell you, I understand that he did that to me." Lucas explained.

"Wait, wait, so you accept that he gave you a big hit on your jaw? Look at it! It's almost purple-ish!" Ness said with disbelief.

"Please, Ness." Lucas said softly. Pulling his hand away from his bruise. It burned as hell when someone touched it. Ness nodded. They were on their way to the canteen when Wolf came by. Lucas smiled at Wolf, but he didn't. He only looked away, pure shame in his eyes for what he did.

"It looks like he has regretted." Ness said. Lucas grabbed Ness' hand. Ness felt being looked at. But then he taught it didn't matter. Lucas squeezed Ness' hand, as sign he wanted to say 'I'm proud of you.' Ness squeezed back.

"Hey! Ness! Lucas! Come sit here!" Link said. He had left two seats next to him. All the smashers had made one long table of all the tables. Ness and Lucas sat down.

"I see that they listened to you." Ness whispered at Lucas.

"I'm so happy!" Lucas whispered back, Ness gave a kiss on Lucas' jaw. Everybody did like they didn't saw that. That it is the most normal case of the world. But they had trouble with hiding. "Ouch!" Lucas said.

"Oh! Sorry! Your injury!" Ness said awkwardly. Lucas laughed at Ness.

"It's okay." He said seductive. "It's all okay…" Ness blushed; he saw that look in Lucas' eyes…

"Are you-" Ness couldn't finish his sentence, Lucas grabbed his hand and pulled him from the pew.

"Let's have fun in the cupboard…" Lucas said tempting. Before he knew, Ness ran with a dangling Lucas behind him, it seems he wants too…


End file.
